Weddin
Summary Mine Musubiya is a magical girl in Arc 3. She's a class representative at the middle school Captain Grace, Funny Trick, Postarie, Rain Pow, and Kuru-Kuru Hime are. She takes her duties seriously, and is popular among her peers and teachers due to her grades, demeanor and behaviour. While not to the extreme level of Pfle, she's shrewd, manipulative, and calculates how to make her life easier on a daily basis, weighing pros and cons for each situation. Secretly, she's a massive otaku and a huge fan of magical girls; the blood and violence following her becoming one makes her disillusioned. She's turned into the magical girl Weddin by the fairy Toko to fight off "evil magical girls who want to destroy the world". Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Mine Musubiya, Weddin Origin: Magical Girl Raising Project Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Human, Magical Girl, Middle School Student, Otaku Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Preparation, Conceptual Manipulation (manipulates the concept of promises), Body Puppetry, Social Influencing, Regeneration (Mid-Low to High-Low Regeneration; Can heal deep wounds and regenerate large parts of her body by merging with wind), Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Resistance to Air Manipulation (no matter where or how fast she moves or fights, she won't be hindered or slowed by air resistance) and Poison Manipulation/Disease Manipulation (their bodies automatically reject their effects) Attack Potency: Building level (Scales to other non combat-oriented magical girls) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Even a weak magical girl can run 2 kilometers in the blink of an eye), likely Much faster Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Building level (Scales to other non combat-oriented magical girls) Stamina: As a magical girl, she has hugely improved stamina and resistance to fatigue (moreover, she doesn't need to eat or to sleep) Range: Infinite with magic Standard Equipment: Sword, Candles, Bonquet, Chains Intelligence: Smart, calculative, thinks carefully, and strong-minded. Given the right circumstances, she can manipulate the enemy into falling into her magic's trap and control them. Very ill-suited for battle Weaknesses: None of the regular human weaknesses. If she becomes unconscious, she turns back into human and loses all the magical girl advantages. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magical Girl Stats: *'Strength:' 1/5 *'Durability:' 3/5 *'Agility:' 1/5 *'Intelligence:' 3/5 *'Mental Strength:' 4/5 *'Magic Experience:' 1/5 *'Self-assertion:' 4/5 *'Ambition/Desire:' 3/5 *'Magical Potential:' 4/5 *'Magic Rarity:' 4/5 Promise Manipulation: Weddin's magic allows her to force promises made with her to be kept. When an agreement is made between her and one or more parties, she determines the exact meaning of the conditions agreed upon, upon which they must be kept and followed, no matter what, and forever. If needed, the bodies of the other parties will move on their own to fulfill the promise (ex: If the promise is to leave an area at sunset, the body will move on its own to execute the promise; if the promise is to not hurt civilians, the body will stop itself from moving if even the thought of hurting civilians comes across). There is no limit to the number of promises made at once or the people involved in one; if there are multiple promises that contradict each other, the one that is established later has higher priority. The magic only enforces one's action, not one's emotion or thoughts. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Magical Girl Raising Project Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Tier 8 Category:Concept Users